Vaniville Town
Vaniville Town is a town in the Kalos region. The Mokusetsu previously visited this town to try to find Serena's mother. History Around 5 years before the start of the series, Dr. Zager and his newly formed Science Division of the Tekiyoku went to Vaniville Town as part of their search to find a human subject to use for experiments. At the park, they came across a young Serena, who was by herself, not playing with other people. She expressed both depressed and angry moments. They demanded that she take them to her house to speak to a parent. Serena's mother, Grace, answered the door. Upon threatening to double the family's taxes if they didn't comply, Serena insisted on taking part of the experiments. Grace reluctantly agreed. They took Serena away from her mother, promising it wouldn't take any more than 2 months for the experiments and paying Grace for allowing this. They ended up keeping Serena for 5 years instead of two months, however. Also, while Serena was with them, unbeknownst to her, the Tekiyoku relocated Grace from Vaniville Town to another home in Kiloude City. Present * SPOILERS MAY BE PRESENT IN THIS SECTION ... ... After the events with Shizuku, Ash met Serena in a forest in Kalos after she had finally left from the Science Division's lab. He brought her to the rest of the Mokusetsu (and traveling companions at the time). She informed them that she's from Vaniville Town and that her mom lives there, but stating she didn't know the way home. Ash vowed that they'd travel to return her to her home in Vaniville Town. Later that day, Ash, Alain, Dawn, Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena arrived in Vaniville Town. Serena went to her house and knocked in order to reunite with her mom. However, there was no answer. Upon realizing the door is unlocked, they entered to find a house completely emptied of furniture. This confused everyone. After learning some details of the lab Serena was usually kept at during her experiments, Alain ended up calling Professor Sycamore to a Pokémon Center in Vaniville Town so he could hopefully tell them more about where her mom might be, mainly due to his previous involvement with the Science Division. Sycamore couldn't give that much more additional information, though. The group ended up deciding to keep pushing forward to Anistar City for the Electric Plate as they figure more of this out. Later in Dendemille Town, while Serena's still with them, the group met Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor. Shauna informed them that she's also from Vaniville Town and remembered seeing Serena playing by herself in the park, but never officially met her before then. Characters From Here * Serena Makiguchi * Grace Makiguchi * Shauna Summers Trivia * Vaniville Town is simply named after "vanilla" and also "-ville", which is a common suffix in the names of towns.https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Vaniville_Town#Name_origin * Ash never visited Vaniville Town in the anime. See Also * Region * Kalos * Cities and Towns in Kalos References Category:Locations Category:Cities and Towns